ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Saga (character)
is a Super Ultra who is a fusion of Ultraman Zero, Dyna and Cosmos, similar to how the latter fuses with Ultraman Justice into Ultraman Legend. His only appearance was in the 2012 film Ultraman Saga. Etymology Saga is a reference to the stories and legends of the Ultras, the word "Saga" is defined as any narrative or legend of heroic exploits. Synonyms of "saga" include epic, story, tale, and history. In other words, this Ultra represents the heroic acts of previous Ultras. History Ultraman Saga After the Ultramen Zero, Dyna and Cosmos were unable to defeat the apocalyptic Hyper Zetton, Nozomu Taiga, Shin Asuka, and Musashi Haruno were left scattered below the kaiju. They refused to give up, however, and they kept believing in the Ultramen, giving their Ultra halves a new light and merged into one, thus becoming Ultraman Saga. The hero then continued his battle with Hyper Zetton. They were equally matched, and if the fight had continued any longer, Saga would have lost. Fortunately, with the help of Team U, the Fusion Ultraman managed to defeat Hyper Zetton, destroying him with the Maximum Saga, and the 3 Ultras defused back to normal. Because of this fusion, Zero obtained the forms StrongCorona and LunaMiracle, which would help him out on his later journeys against Belial. Profile *'Height': 58 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Jumping Distance': Around 55 m (Longest measured) *'Flight Speed': Mach 33 Body Features *'Forehead Crystal': The crystal on Saga's forehead, it is a combination of Dyna's Dyna Crystal, Cosmos' forehead crystal and Zero's Beam Lamp. What powers it wields is unknown. *'Color Timer': Saga's Color Timer is unlike any other Ultra's in that it appears as an orb of light in the middle of an opening in his Ultra Armor. The closest other example of a Color Timer to it is Glenfire's Fire Core. *'Saga Effect': A mysterious energy that permeates Saga's entire being. To channel this power he often uses the Saga Brace. *'Saga Brace': A brace held by Ultraman Saga that gives him most of his power. It is the transformed Ultimate Zero Bracelet. It wields the powerful Saga Effect energy for any of Saga's attacks. *'Ultra Armor': Saga's Ultra Armor is different from that of any other Ultra, it is asymmetrical and has crevices showing his inner light. It is however one of the strongest Ultra Armors known, being able to withstand blows from Hyper Zetton. It is stated that his body is sturdy enough to shatter Enmargo's sword and withstand the flames of Tyrant. *'Arm': It has been stated that Saga is strong enough to punch through King Joe Black's armor, and is able to lift the monster Skydon. Techniques *'Saga Plasma:' A blast of energy fired using his two hands. It is similar to Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave Mode's finisher, the Mebium Burst. *'Drill Saga: '''A powerful hitting technique, charged by energy directly from Saga's energy core. *'Saga Attacker:' Saga flies towards his opponent at high speeds and attacks his opponent. *'Saga Puncher:' A high speed, powerful punching technique *'Saga Thrasher:' A ring of light that cuts through enemies, it is similar to Ultraman's Ultra Slash. **'Saga Triple Thrasher:' The Saga Thrasher can be separated into three discs at will. *'Saga Shooter: Shots of light fired from his hand. Synonymous with hand slashes used by other Ultras. *'''Saga Cutter: A powerful blade made from the Saga Brace. *'Saga Spinner:' A technique where Saga uses his feet to hit his opponent consecutive times. *'Sage Acceleration:' Ultraman Saga uses this technique to teleport. *'Saga Maximum:' Ultraman Saga's strongest attack, it's an ultimately powerful punch made of energy. *'''Saga Protection: '''Saga crosses his arms and erects an unseen energy wave of the Saga Effect that acts as a force field around his entire body. Used to counter Hyper Zetton's Dark Fireball. Saga Plasma.jpg|Saga Plasma Imagemsmsmsms.jpg|Drill Saga imagesvsvsgs.jpg|Thrasher Saga Saga Triple Tharsher.jpg|Saga Triple Thrasher Saga Shooter.jpg|Saga Shooter imagesmsjsj.jpg|Saga Cutter imagensnsj.jpg|Saga Spinner Saga_Accellaration.jpg|Saga Acceleration image as.seush.jpg|Saga Maximum imageshhabaa.jpg|Saga Protection Toy Release Information The Ultraman Saga figure was released by Bandai before the movie was created. There are two versions of toys, EX and #13. The EX version was released in December 23, 2011 (Movie Announcement ver.) & Febuary 25, 2012 (Regular ver.), height 6 inches and the color timer can glow in the dark. The 2nd version, released in July 14 2012, was a replacement for Ultra Hero Series #13 (Ultraman Powered). File:13Bultramansaga.jpg|The 2nd 2012 Ultraman Saga figure. Saga new.jpg|The 2012 version of Ultraman Saga. Bandai used the 2009 packaging. 134543222_bandai-ultra-hero-2011-ex-ultraman-saga-figure-glow-in-.jpg DX_Ultraman_Saga.jpg 6522618339_cfa4117cc8_z.jpg UltramanSagaDramaticSound.jpg img58231625.jpg o0300040011730271231.jpg 10177815a.jpg 1000014974_1.jpg 7455869950_3afc40ef7f.jpg saga14_zpsfbd20087.jpg SagaTrailer1.jpg saga16_zpsbbb114cd.jpg FIG-COL-3919_02.jpg FIG-COL-3919_03.jpg Saga EX.jpg|The 1st 2012 Ultraman Saga figure. Saga EX 2.jpg|The 2011 Ultraman Saga figure. Saga Glow in the Dark.jpg|Ultraman Saga EX figure Saga Candy.jpeg|A candy toy of Saga. Trivia *Ultraman Saga is the fourth Heisei Super Ultraman, the first being Ultraman Tiga, and second being Ultraman Legend, and third being Ultraman Mebius. **However he is the second fusion Ultraman. *Ultraman Saga could be based off of another one of Tsuburaya Prods. old tokusatsu heroes, Triple Fighter. *Originally, Saga was supposed to be born of a fusion of Ultraman Legend, Ultraman Mebius Infinity Mode, Ultraman Dyna and Zero. He was intended to fight Dark Lucifer (Dark Zagi's intended final form). However only Zero, Dyna and Cosmos made it into the final draft. *Ultraman Saga has an uncanny resemblance to the main character of Ultraman: Another Genesis, Blast. They look so similar that Blast was misidentified as Saga since his novels came out before the movie. *Ultraman Saga's name is similar to Kamen Rider Saga from Kamen Rider Kiva. *Ultraman Saga is the first Ultra who can teleport quickly, without using a mass amount of energy. It is unknown if Ultramen such as King, Noa or Legend can do this as well. *Ultraman Saga is the third Ultra and the second Super Ultra who bares the color purple. The first is Ultraman King, second Ultraman Tiga, and the first super Ultra, Ultraman Legend. *Counting the most recent fusion Ultra, Ultraman Ginga Victory, Saga is the first fusion Ultra that bares crystal-like spikes on his back and head. Gallery Ultraman_Saga-006.jpg|Asuka, Taiga and Musashi before their bond together 8018425791_6fe2afee5b_z.jpg|Asuka, Taiga, and Musashi bonding together Saga_Ultramen.png UltramanZero-UltramanSaga_zps54186b16.jpg 6439695225_8b1f6838b9_z.jpg Saga_I.png Saga_II.png Saga_III.png Saga_IV.png Sagaggg.jpg|Ultraman Saga Ultraman-Saga 2.jpg Ultraman Saga.png UltramanSaga2.png UltramanSaga3.png UltramanSaga1.png|Here it can be noted that the light diamond-shape in Saga's forehead is very similar to Dyna's. UltramanSaga5.png|Saga Punch USagateam5.jpg|Saga vs Hyper Zetton in city UltraSaga-0.jpg UltraSaga-1.jpg 7055307481_18a7f21710_z.jpg Ultraman-Saga-2012-1.jpg Ultra Saga4(1).jpg Ultraman Saga Pic.png|Artwork from Ultraman Saga.com Sagakok.png|Ultraman Retsuden artwork Saga-Zetton.jpg|Behind the scenes Ultrmn shknig hnds Ultrmn Sg.jpg|Saga and Ultraman shaking hands Saga_abilities_scan.jpg Saga_Punch_Scan.jpg Saga_Techniques_scan.jpg saga-vs zetton.jpg Saga_Press1.jpg Saga_Press2.jpg Saga_Press3.jpg Ultraman Saga first apperance.png|Saga's first apperance Category:Ultras Category:Movie Heroes Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Fusions Category:Protagonist Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:New Ultras